


DILEMMA

by chrystalised



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystalised/pseuds/chrystalised
Relationships: Friendships? - Relationship, Relationships not established, n/a





	1. DILEMMA

CALLISTO PIERCE COULDN'T APPEAR TO HAVE A BETTER LIFE. She was showered with gifts from the moment she was born, dressed in velvet onesies that in her opinion couldn't have looked more ridiculous, given the best decorated room in the house that was full of elegant portraits that were rimmed with gold, her closet full of shiny silk dresses, expensive faux fur jackets that were to be draped over her dainty shoulders, pristine hand gloves that reached her elbow, and given the most top-notch expensive hair products for her brown locks. Her father was rich, important, and handsome, given the right of whatever he wanted only by kissing the hand of a widow with a large fortune. The mother figure in her family was beautiful, thin, curvy in all of the right places, held the frailness and the ability to only sit still and look pretty, taking orders from her husband. Of course, Callisto highly disliked her. She wasn't her mother in any way. 

SHE HAD BEEN TOLD THAT HER MOTHER DIED. She knew nothing of her mother, though her house elf had told her all sorts of stories about her. Kipper had shown her a picture of her mother ---- she had beautiful olive skin, hazel eyes, beautiful brown hair, a kind, yet patronizing smile that imprinted the brain of anyone who looked. She was beautiful, and kind. Kipper gave her letters secretly **_(_** he knew that Callisto's father hated any discussion of his early wife, as he liked to call her, and would surely be furious if he found out that his house elf that was supposed to be loyal was supplying his daughter with them **_)_** along with the daily photographs that he fished out of Callisto's father's study when he claimed to be cleaning it. Her mother wrote her h's and g's the same way that Callisto did, naturally curling them at the tip that was supposed to be left straight, and she signed in the same way that Callisto did with the very kind, "I hope you die under a rock," following closely with their name. It was odd to see that she and her mother were alike in so many ways, though the two had never meant. Maybe someday she'd hear the voice of her mother that she barely remembered . . .

CALLISTO HAD NEVER LOOKED LIKE HER FATHER. She looked solely like her mother. She had tan skin that seemed to glow in the sun, brown eyes that held specks of gold of which were mesmerizing, yet so hard and cold, her brown hair cascaded from her scalp and reached just a little past her shoulders. It seemed to have a natural balayage that shifted from a darker shade of brown that looked somewhat hazel into a light brown smoothly, appearing to be an ombre. She was like her mother, from what she knew as well. Kipper told her that he had served her family and that she was always kind to those younger and smaller than she was, pitying those who had always been the underdog and being scathing and rude to those that dare contradict her. Callisto was the same sarcastic, assertive, confident, bitchy girl that her mother had been, snapping at anyone who irritated her, sticking up for the first year Slytherins that older Gryffindors liked to bully, giving the best advice to those who need it, treating the house elves with kindness that Lily Evans **_(_** the redhead girl that was known for her outgoing personality and was also more-known for being the only girl that James Potter had eyes for, despite the fact that he had a large line of girls waiting for him **_)_** herself couldn't fulfill, holding a smirk that Sirius Black couldn't match, despite the arrogance and boasting personality he held, a tone of harshness that the cold, indifferent Regulus Black couldn't compete with, a derisive laugh that Marlene Mckinnon cowered upon hearing, though a smile of kindness that rested on her pink lips set her apart from others. Her younger sisters looked like their mother, as well. Honey-colored skin and beautiful brown hair, doe-like brown eyes, long legs and the inherited Pierce smirk that made first years run. 

THEY WERE WELL KNOWN IN THE PURE-BLOOD COMMUNITY. The Pierce's were apart of the beloved Sacred-Twenty Eight, and had a dynasty that needed to be held up by a strong, scary-looking man that people obeyed and were terrified of, not a measly girl. A measly girl, she was not, however, though her father **_(_** who unless had seen someone cut off the tongue of another, scare away a crowd with on glance, or possibly allure and convince somebody to share the deepest secrets that their family had hidden from everybody, would not believe them to be as proud, haughty, strong, and scary as they were said to be **_)_** did not seem to see that and merely scowled when the subject of Callisto being the heir to the Pierce family was ever brought up at pureblood balls that always seemed to occur when he was in a sour mood, and wanted nothing more than to sit in the drawing room of the Pierce Estate with a large bottle of gin and shot glasses arranged on a fine silver platter.

AND HOW MAD HER FATHER WAS WHEN CALLISTO PIERCE DIDN'T HOLD THEIR LONG LASTING LINE OF SLYTHERINS. He shouted at her for hours when she came back for holiday break in her first year, almost raising a hand to her, though at the last second he retracted and turned white as though he had recalled a horrible memory, and walked off as though nothing happened. Being a Pierce meant that you were to be a Slytherin, hate 'Mudbloods' and anybody who did not hold prestigious thoughts, think that dominance to all-wizard was right and should be supported, even praised, as well as following the Dark Lord. Callisto, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw, didn't give two hoots of an owl about her family's thoughts. She walked around like she owned the place, still highly respected among Slytherins as she was one of the best friends of the one and only Regulus Black, whose family held high pose in the wizarding world, just as high as her's did. She was the Ravenclaw amongst Slytherins, the Ravenclaw amongst Hufflepuffs, the only girl who seemed to not care that she mingled with every other house and was born into one of the most prejudiced families in the entire world. Her father was not pleased to hear that she had disgraced her family by sticking up for Mudbloods and 'wasting her pure soul and pure blood and the dirty scum that could've been the dust on the lockets in the room full of family heirs that had been passed down, generation to generation. 

WHAT HER FATHER HATED MORE WAS THE FACT THAT SHE WAS FRIENDLY WITH SIRIUS BLACK IN HER SECOND YEAR. She had met Remus Lupin, a boy whose hair and skin were two different shades of honey, with pale pink scars adorning his body, and came back after every holiday and summer break with more, James Potter, yet another boy with jet black hair messy as though someone had been running their hands through it, and bronze eyes that sparkled behind his black framed circle glasses, Sirius Black, a boy with smoldering grey eyes, prominent muscles, perfectly tousled hair and high, sharp cheekbones on his pale face, and Peter Pettigrew, a younger boy who was tall and scrawny with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes who lacked the charisma and charm that his friends had, but was undoubtedly attractive, though he didn't hold much confidence that his best friends did, the day that she entered the Hogwarts Express and sat in the very back, changing the color of the velvet red seats to a dark, midnight blue, which was her favorite. Sirius Black had been known as a disgrace throughout the pureblood community, being Sorted into Gryffindor, the house that all pureblood supremacists loathed and undoubtedly wished didn't exist, and not following any of the rules that his family laid out for him. Callisto's father could have strangled her when he caught a letter that flied through the window of the Pierce Estate and saw that the Black family stamp was on it, and inside the messy yet delicate scrawl of Sirius Black was written on the pale yellow parchment. Though both of the families were good friends and went back to the Middle Ages, there was no doubt a rivalry for dominance between the two families. Callisto's father wouldn't care if it had been Regulus who had sent the letter, and Callisto suspected it was because the two families had a plan to link the households and the two to have children that would hold the highest status in the community. 

THOUGH THE 'MARAUDERS' DIDN'T LAST LONG, AS THEY HAD A FALLING OUT IN SECOND YEAR. Callisto Pierce, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black used to be great friends. Best friends, actually. They went everywhere together, talked at lunch, stuck up for each other and pulled mischief _**(**_ well, the boys certainly did. Callisto didn't like getting on the bad side of Mcgonagall and didn't approve of all of the pranks that they pulled on Slytherins **_)_** together. That was until one night when James Potter blew it all. He was furious at Callisto because they had been playing Veritaserum or Dare, and Callisto had been the first and only one who had take a sip of the serum. She had confessed that she believed ———— rather harshly ———— that Lily Evans would never like James the way that he liked her, and that falling in love with her wasn't worth the pain and heartbreak because Lily was one of those people who were too proud to admit their feelings when they felt them. James, who had denied the fact that Lily Evans would never fancy her since she asked her out to a walk around the grounds while he was in second year **_(_** he was thirteen, but it hardly matter considering that Lily and James were both young **_)_** and she rejected him, calling him a large majority of names that Callisto didn't even know could come out of her goody two-shoes mouth, had marched into the common room, exiting the Marauders boy's dorm rather suddenly and yelling all of the secrets that Elena told him. "Her mother's dead and her stepmum is the one who raised her! Her father killed her mother, she knows!" Half of the things he informed the large amount of students in the common room were just hunches that Callisto had, though she hadn't taken it lightly and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room and made way for her own, Ravenclaw. She hadn't talked to the boys ever since, and didn't plan on it. 

IT WAS A WHOLE DILEMMA THAT WOULDN'T END WELL ———— hearts broken, souls fractured, names tarnished, and trust destroyed.

We have the melancholy dilemma of not being in a state to make peace or to prosecute war ———————— GEORGE MONTAGU

SIMAY BARLAS _AS_  
[ **CALLISTO PIERCE**](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9a/8d/30/9a8d30278f1f7e76242510add99d5809.gif)

**&**

**bruna marquezine ———————** [sophia pierce](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3e/3b/aa/3e3baae45522f0cb0f567aad73ff0a25.gif) **.**

**isabela moner ———————[talitha pierce](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b0/99/34/b09934216c66c6b0735df01a44e3df55.gif).**

**olivia rodrigo ———————[aphrodite pierce](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e0/40/f1/e040f17c5b63acbd929640ba75900a7d.gif).**

**ben barnes ———————[sirius black](https://data.whicdn.com/images/279908947/original.gif).**

**aaron-taylor johnson ———————[james potter](https://i.gifer.com/Rlx7.gif).**

**andrew garfield ———————[remus lupin](https://i.gifer.com/4ZMK.gif).**

**dane dehaan** **———————[peter pettigrew](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2a/f3/96/2af396f255054e7a32a222a75086cf1b.gif).**

**timothee chalamet ———————[regulus black](https://data.whicdn.com/images/348639946/original.gif).**

**lucas j. zumaan ———————[frank longbottom](https://data.whicdn.com/images/317316350/original.gif).**

**james and olive phelps ———————[fabian and gideon prewett](https://i.gifer.com/LNPk.gif).**

**holland roden ———————[molly weasley](https://data.whicdn.com/images/295989627/original.gif).**

**sophie skelton ———————[lily evans](https://media2.giphy.com/media/l46C6BP3Ol80s2TJe/source.gif).**

**amber heard ———————[marlene mckinnon](https://i.gifer.com/TWYI.gif).**

**maia mitchell ———————[mary macdonald](https://media0.giphy.com/media/8YZo4KZ60rS1HkGMC3/giphy.gif).**

**carey mulligan ———————[alice fortescue](https://i.gifer.com/KELm.gif).**

**jane levy** **———————[dorcas meadows](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/8b/f5/838bf592319782370c3ffad90d2ec657.gif).**

**katie mcgrath ———————[bellatrix lestrange](https://media1.tenor.com/images/5b3146035d3bbe0bd0e46cca31a6af39/tenor.gif?itemid=7528474).**

**sarah gadon ———————[narcissa malfoy](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/50/a8/fb/50a8fbc3fbf4e1013a5857bc59fcf22d.gif).**

**harry lloyd ———————[lucius malfoy](http://31.media.tumblr.com/508463a3415df1ae1490f0cdc498184d/tumblr_mjnvrllAIE1qks15eo1_500.gif).**

**tyler young ———————[thomas avery](https://media1.tenor.com/images/547ddcf36eb5c12ce13bd64b4143ab3e/tenor.gif?itemid=13255268).**

**brandon flynn ———————[atticus mulciber](https://data.whicdn.com/images/284830703/original.gif).**

**colin ford ———————[evan rosier](https://i.gifer.com/SXYB.gif).**

**summer fontana ———————[maya mulciber](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/32/0c/70/320c70b995f963808d484980fb9cacb6.gif).**

PLAYLIST —————————————— songs represent who we are and who we want to be

**𝐎.** DEMONS ——————— IMAGINE DRAGON

 **𝐈.** OVERWHELMED ——————— ROYAL AND THE SERPENT

 **𝐈𝐈.** TRAIN WRECK ——————— JAMES ARTHUR

 **𝐈𝐈𝐈.** RUNAWAY ——————— AURORA

 **𝐈𝐕.** ARCADE ——————— DUNCAN LAURENCE

 **𝐕.** DANDELIONS ——————— RUTH B

 **𝐕𝐈.** DO I WANNA KNOW? ——————— ARCTIC MONKEYS

 **𝐕𝐈𝐈.** EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD ——————— LORDE

 **𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈.** BELIEVER ——————— IMAGINE DRAGONS

 **𝐈𝐗.** DYNASTY ——————— MIIA

 **𝐗.** LOST BOY ——————— RUTH B

 **𝐗𝐈.** 505 ——————— ARCTIC MONKEYS

 **𝐗𝐈𝐈.** THUNDER ——————— IMAGINE DRAGONS

 **𝐗𝐈𝐈𝐈.** BURNED ——————— GRACE VANDERWAAL

 **𝐗𝐈𝐕.** PRETTY GIRL ——————— MAGGIE LINDEMANN

 **𝐗𝐕.** SOMEONE TO YOU ——————— BANNERS

 **𝐗𝐕𝐈.** NO ——————— MEGAN TRAINOR

 **𝐗𝐕𝐈𝐈.** SWEATER WEATHER ——————— THE NEIGHBORHOOD

 **𝐗𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈.** ALWAYS ——————— ISAK DANIELSON ( SLOWED )

 **𝐗𝐈𝐗.** I WANNA BE YOURS ——————— ARCTIC MONKEYS

 **𝐗𝐗.** CRADLES ——————— SUB URBAN

PLAYLIST —————————————— and in this case, these songs show who Callisto is and who she wished to be

## AUTHOR'S NOTE:

FIRST OF ALL, DON'T YOU DARE SKIP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE _**! ! ! !**_

 _ **guess**_ who's back at it again. another book out. i have about **29 _(_ _! ! ! )_** in my drafts, and i plan on having them all out. i hate having nothing to work on when i'm bored, so when i have a major ✨light bulb✨ glowing above my head, i press that beloved _create_ button and let my fingers **FLOW**. to answer your question, even though you didn't ask, i don't really get bored on quotev. i mean, it's fucking awesome, and when i don't want to write anything, i go into my library which is full of **_amazing_** pieces of work that sometimes inspire me, and read for hours, telling my parents that i'm doing missing work. it's a joy, honestly. well, this is dedicated to [merve](https://www.quotev.com/dandelionz), the highlight of my day. you're the fucking best, and i **_a_ bhor** you. have a nice day. my brain shits out absolute _garbage_ , so i can't fully understand why the heck i have **600** followers on this site. as i was saying, i have the ✨largest✨ brain ever that is full of, instead of the things that i am supposed to be learning, the face claims for all of the **MARAUDERS**. i'm so awesome, aren't i? as always, i must add this boring ass note. right, so, uhm, wow. i never thought that you could type and still be awkward. _GOD, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT_! anyways, here we go: don't demand me for updates because i'm not for that **shit**. i have to go to bed . . . . type! okay, right. don't **_demand_** updates because that's really fucking annoying. those of you who know, know that getting several notifications in the middle of trying to PEACEFULLY write something or just read or TAKE A _**FUCKING**_ BREAK FOR ONCE IN A WHILE is so _annoying_! so, i beg of you, don't fucking message me with **threats** on updating. i give zero fucks if you want to be joking about it, and just put, "OH MY GOD YOU BETTER UPDATE!!" or something along the lines of that, but if you're actually threatening me, go die in a fucking whole. suggestions for chapters are welcome and i always respond to comments because i live, breathe, and eat quotev and haven't been active for more than eight hours and that's because i sleep. don't be shy and comment to tell me what you think, and honestly, you can bash me all you want with _**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**_! if you want to go ahead and tell me what shit i am at writing, do it privately, because i hate blocking people. um . . let's just tag my sister for the hell of it. [mia](https://www.quotev.com/pottershead), you're a bitch and you're also sitting across the room as i write this, and you have _no_ idea that i'm insulting you. ha! well, that basically sums this up. this **author's note** is so . . . long. damn. well . . er . . bye? i have to go to sleep. 

**_(_** i apologize for you who have to read this, because i wrote this while i was sleep deprived, but i don't have enough energy to go over it and rewrite it, so just deal with it i guess **_)_**

——————— crystalised


	2. Just A Little Taste Of Home Life

**JUST A LITTLE TASTE OF HOME LIFE**

CALLISTO WOKE UP EARLY THAT MORNING. She sat up, looked out of the window at the disgustingly bright sky, and then swung her legs over the side of her four-poster bed. She didn't have much to do other than pack last minute things for the trip to the Hogwarts Express and make sure that her sisters woke up on time, so she busied herself by brushing her hair into soft locks, and then, purely because she was bored, she cut it. 

The knowledge that her father would be pissed was possibly what drove her to do it, though you'd never know because the second she walked out of her room and into the dining hall, her step-mother was shrieking like a little girl who dropped her ice cream. 

"Calm _down_!" said Callisto, trying her hardest not to look amused. 

"You — cut — your — hair!" she shrieked through pants. "Robert! Robert — come look at this, Robert!" 

Callisto almost gagged, though she didn't, and instead leaned against the wall, her ankles crossed, waiting for her father to rain hell upon her.

"What is it—?" Robert Pierce broke off, his eyes becoming wide as he looked at his daughter. "CALLISTO ELENA PIERCE!!" he bellowed, his face turning red. "Haven't you disgraced our name enough? Do you need to do the most unladylike things just to ruin our name — our status? Do you not know that we are already suffering in the pureblood community because you and your sisters like mingling with Mudbloods and filthy half-bloods—"

"Half of the population in the wizarding world are 'filthy half-bloods,'" Callisto said with a shrug, forking a hand through her hair. "Besides, I like it."

"Go! I do not want to see you until we have to leave! Go — be gone!" cried Robert angrily, his fists clenched and his face a purpley color that travelled in blotches from his neck. 

"Toodles!" said Callisto, wiggling her fingers in goodbye and turned around, exiting the dining room. "Kipper!" she said once she was safe in her room, sitting on the end of her four-poster bed. 

There was a loud crack. A house elf with seemingly smooth skin that surprisingly didn't hang off of her thin frame, lively blue eyes that were wide and happy, a bow tied in her ruffle of brown hair appeared in front of Callisto, smiling widely at her. 

"Hello, Mistress Callisto!" said Kipper cheerfully. 

"Morning, Kip," said Callisto, reaching over and fixing the blue bow in Kipper's hair. "Could you bring me up trays of french toast, pumpkin juice, crackers, and all of Soph, Aphro, and Talitha's favorites? And then bring them over here, I've gotta talk to them."

Kipper nodded cheerfully. "Yes, yes, yes, Mistress! Kipper will be delighted! Mistress Sophia and Mistress Aphrodite and Mistress Talitha will be up here shortly and Kipper will have the trays of french toast and the pumpkin juice and crackers and the waffles that Mistress Sophia likes and the licorice wands that Mistress Talitha likes and the hashbrowns that are Mistress Callisto and Mistress Aphrodite's favorites!" The second Kipper finished rambling, she disappeared with a crack, and a few moments later, Callisto's sisters were entering her room.

Sophia entered first, her long brown hair tied up in a low ponytail, wearing a black skirt that stopped a few inches under mid-thigh, a sleeveless burgundy wrap top, and a black blazer draped over her shoulders. She wore light makeup — a tiny amount of bronzer, burgundy lipstick that matched her top, and her eyes were lined with a wing of black eyeliner — and a pair of black heels. She didn't look dressy, actually, despite the fact that students would typically wear hoodies and jeans to the Hogwarts Express, she looked . . . . normal.

Talitha was behind her, her short hair **_(_** which her father shouted to her about for ages until she agreed that she would let it grow out **_)_** lying on her shoulders gently. She wore brown corduroy jeans, black booties that had a silver zipper up the side, and a simple fitted white shirt that stopped on the waistband of her jeans. She wore natural makeup — light brown eyeshadow, bronzer on her cheekbones, clear lip gloss, and a black cat eye. Her wrists were covered in her usual silver charm that the three triplets, including their older sister, each had.

Then Aphrodite came, her long brown hair cascading down her back, wearing a neat black mini skirt that wasn't that long, only about two inches past mid-thigh, a white tank top with thick straps that left a small bit of her stomach. She wore light pink lipstick and an expensive gold necklace, as well as several other bracelets. The one that stuck out the most, however, was the silver chain bracelet to which hung several charms that the Pierce sisters had collected during travelling. 

"Morning," said Callisto, rummaging through her closet. She pulled out a tight black turtleneck mini dress with long sleeves. "Cute?"

"Stunning," said Talitha, plopping down on her bed. "Kipper's getting food, right? Dad's refusing to feed us because he's pissed . . . . For some reason."

Sophia gasped. "Your hair!" she cried, her eyes wide. "Dad's going to kill you, Pierce heiress!"

Aphrodite snorted, leaning against the doorway. "Puh- _lease_ ," she said. "He can't kill her. She's necessary to his plan on dominating the wizarding world."

They all laughed at that. 

"Wear those heels, they match," said Talitha, pointing to the pair of black stilettos that were in a row of heels near the window. Their father detested Muggle clothing and hated anyone who wore it — his daughters were the exception. 

Callisto nodded. 

"You should wear jeans," said Aphrodite. "Your stomach's looking fit.

Callisto smiled at her sister, sticking her tongue out at Talitha who scoffed. 

"She's always had a flat stomach, Aphro," said Talitha.

"Thank you," said Callisto, "I needed that amazing compliment."

Callisto began rummaging through her closet again.

"Maya's going to Hogwarts this year," said Sophia listlessly, applying a coat of lipgloss to her cupid bow lips. 

"Oh!" said Aphrodite, smiling widely. "I forgot! Atticus must be so proud of her!"

Talitha grunted, her eyes narrowed. Being the Hufflepuff in the family should have made her nice **_(_** she said it herself when she was Sorted **_)_** and patient, but it didn't. Her father wasn't pleased to hear that she was sorted into Hufflepuff, but Callisto saved her and said,

"Hufflepuffs are loyal, dad. It's their main trait. Talitha's obviously going to follow through with the family rules and marry and handsome rich pureblood, and support the not-rights that Muggle-borns have."

Talitha was nice to those who deserved it and patient for things worth waiting for, but she strongly disliked Atticus Mulciber. 

Sure, Atticus followed the views of his parents and was cruel to those who he didn't know, but he had your back, and he certainly had the Pierces', to which they were kind to him for. 

"Oh, hush, Tal," said Callisto as she finished dressing. She wore a pair of slightly baggy Muggle jeans that were low-waisted and exposed most of her stomach. On the upper half of her torso was a pale yellow scoop neck tank top that stopped just under her bra. On top of her shirt was a brown jean jacket that was oversized, and on her feet was a pair of white sneakers with a slightly high platform on the heel. She didn't wear makeup, though her skin was smooth and didn't have any spots that she didn't need it. 

"Oooh!" said Talitha, jumping up to examine her outfit. "Nice!"

"Dad's going to kill you, though," said Sophia with a grin, shaking her head at her sister. 

Aphrodite smirked and straightened her back, folding her hands in front of her. " _You mustn't expose your stomach! It is unladylike! Only hooligan Muggles wear such ridiculous things!_ "

Callisto grinned, plopping down on her bed and resting her head on Talitha's lap.

"Well, I suppose that dad will try to kill me, but my dear ickle sisters will protect me," said Callisto. Talitha swatted her sister.

"We aren't ickle!" said Talitha with a scoff.

"Seriously, Cali, we're only a _year_ younger than you," said Sophia, coating her eyelashes with brown mascara. "Kipper should be—" 

_Crack_.

Kipper appeared, panting. 

"Kipper sorry, Mistress Aphrodite and Mistress Talitha and oh — Mistresses!" Kipper said. Tears were running down her face. "Master Robert not letting Kipper get food! Master Robert _forbid_ Kipper from giving Mistress Callisto and Mistress Aphrodite and Mistress Talitha and Mistress Sophia and he not want Kipper to give Mistresses food! He want Mistresses to starve!" she sobbed.

Callisto frowned.

"It's alright, Kip," Callisto said, patting the elf on the shoulder. "It's alright. We're not that hungry anyway."

Talitha scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, and seemed to be about to say something, but Aphrodite clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"We'll just get something from the trolley . . . we've got to leave soon, Cali . . . Talitha, did you pack your trunk?" said Sophia, looking at her sister who grinned sheepishly. "Merlin, Tal! Get your ass up, we're going to be flayed _alive_ if you aren't packed!" The triplets scrambled out of the room, Sophia scolding Talitha in a hushed voice. 

By the time Callisto looked back to where Kipper had been standing, she was gone. 

"The fuck . . .?" said Callisto. 

In the next ten minutes the Pierce family was standing on the bustling platform that would take them to Hogwarts. 

"Be good," said Robert, his eyes fixed on Talitha specifically.

"Pish, posh," said Talitha. "We won't do anything wrong. We're just innocent souls trying to run free from the tight bound you've put on us." 

"Goodbye, Father," said Sophia, nudging her Hufflepuff sister in the ribs. "Talitha will be good, no doubt."

Aphrodite snorted, but concealed it with a cough, looking to the side to prevent her grin from being seen by her father and step mother. 

Robert nodded curtly, then turning to his eldest daughter.

"If I hear of anymore—"

"Bye, dad!" said Callisto, waving and then running off in the other direction towards the train. As she walked, she let her eyes fall to her feet. 

"Ow!" someone cried.

Looking up, Callisto bit back a scoff. 

"Watch where you're going," she said coldly, looking into the green eyes of Lily Evans. Before she could say anything, she continued walking, waving to a girl that she didn't even know, but hey, she didn't know that. 

Callisto sat in an empty compartment for the ride to Hogwarts. She had her legs hugged to her chest, her eyes clothes, letting the tears fall freely down her face. 

_Don't let it swallow you whole_.

Callisto hastily wiped her tears. 

Getting up, she flattened her black pleated skirt **_(_** she had changed into a half an hour prior **_)_** and brushed her brown hair off of her shoulder, allowing it to fall down her back.

"There you are!" said Atticus Mulciber with a small scoff as soon as Callisto exited the compartment she was sat in. "For God's sake, Cal, why didn't you sit with us?"

Callisto smiled. "You just happened to be sitting with Bellatrix Black," she said, a smile still on her face. "I don't like to associate myself with blood-thirsty maniacs."

"I second that," said Thomas Avery, suddenly appearing at her side. "You never know when she's going to lunge on you — she practically attacked Malfoy for suggesting her sister on being a 'hot girl to bang.'"

"Why did that even come up in the conversation?" Callisto asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Guy talk," said Avery with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"With a girl in the room?" said Callisto, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, hush!" Avery said, whacking her on the arm. 

"Hey Cal," said Regulus Black, waving a slender pale hand.

"Hello," said Callisto. "I'm going to find Maya, Atticus," she told Mulciber, who rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. 

"Don't take to long," he said. "And you can't go on the boat with her," Mulciber added, his bright blue eyes narrowed.

Callisto scoffed, waving a hand. "Psh! Me? Never!" Her mood was instantly better upon seeing the boys. "Now, where's Evan?"

She was asking about Evan Rosier — the boy that Mulciber, Regulus, and Avery were usually never seen without. 

"Lagging back," said Avery, slinging an arm around Callisto's shoulder. 

"What a douche," said Callisto, "leaving me with you idiots."

Mulciber scoffed.

"Says you, little Miss _Ravenclaw_."

"I'm so hurt," said Callisto sarcastically as they moved to exit the train. "Insulting me about my house, though? _Seriously_? You can't think of anything better to degrade me about?"

"Seems he can't," said Regulus, a smirk on his face.

Callisto rolled her eyes at him. "Lovely," she deadpanned as she shrugged Avery's arm off of her shoulder. "Like I said, I'm going to see Maya." With one wiggle of her fingers as a goodbye, she walked over to where Hagrid, the gamekeeper, was calling over the new first years. "Maya! Maya!"

"Callie?" A pair of wide, bright blue eyes were looking up at her. "I missed you!" she cried, flinging her arms around Callisto's waist. 

"I missed you, too, Maya," she said, stroking the younger girl's hair. 

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid bellowed. 

"You should go, Maya," said Callisto, pulling apart from the hug. "Go on."

"W-why is Atticus here?" asked Maya tearfully.

Callisto frowned. "Atticus . . . Atticus got called to the Headmaster, Maya," Callisto lied smoothly. "Otherwise, he would have come. He told me to tell you that he wishes you the best of luck on getting Slytherin."

Maya beamed happily, any sadness that was previously on her face dissolving. 

"Firs' years—Callisto!" said Hagrid, laughing heartily as he approached them. "Yer not 'posed to be here!"

Callisto smiled sheepishly. "Had to send Maya off, you know?"

"The carriages already left!" said Hagrid. "Yeh've gone and missed'em!"

"It's alright, isn't it Hagrid?" said Maya, looking up at Hagrid with a small smile. "Callisto can ride in a boat with me, right?"

Callisto smiled innocently at Hagrid, tilting her head to the side.

"Callis—oh, all righ'! But jus' this once!" said Hagrid, brandishing a large finger in her direction.

Callisto did in fact sit with Maya on the boat. She showed Maya all of the things that were hidden in the water that she didn't notice until her third year, and where the Ravenclaw common room would be from outside the castle. It was when they exited the boats that she realized she was late to the Great Hall. She was supposed to be with the rest of the students that were second year and up in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to arrive. She wasn't supposed to be with them.

Before Professor Mcgonagall could see her, she slipped past the first years and through the entrance hall. She tried opening the door as quietly as possible, but the doors were large and bound to be loud, so, naturally, when the sound of the door reverberated off of the walls, everyone turned to the door. 

Cursing quietly — though the hall was silent so it was well-heard — Callisto walked shamelessly to the Slytherin table where she leaned into Mulciber's ear and whispered, "Maya's okay. And not dead," straightened her back, shared a look with Aphrodite who was sitting with Cressida Greengrass, walked over to the Hufflepuff table and said quietly to her sister in a very hushed voice, "Maya's waiting to be Sorted. And she's not dead," and then walked over the Ravenclaw table with everyone's eyes still on her figure. 

_Gosh, don't they have anything better to do?_

## AUTHOR'S NOTE:

hi! so i published this today. like six hours ago, i think and i've been working on it on and off, but here's the first chapter. not a very long chapter, and definitely not my longest, but it's okay, i guess. i will be updating sporadically, going to say that again, so don't worry, this won't be discontinued any time soon. 

——————— crystalised


End file.
